Resident Evil STARS
by HobbitGirl
Summary: Follow the S.T.A.R.S antics before that fateful day at the mansion. First part of eight stories following the downfall of Umbrella. Rating for Strong Language, Sexual Content and Some Violence. Chapter 14 Up now.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer – I do not own Resident Evil. All the characters, locations and storylines belong to Capcom, except the characters I create myself.**

**Authors Note – Not all of this may be right as to what happens in the game, but this is a fan-fic and stuff that I decide to change is for the reason that it will work better with the story. I will however try my best to be as accurate as possible.**

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S

Prologue.

It all began in July of 1998. From that moment on, the Umbrella Corporation changed thousands of lives and the company soon dispersed.

The Umbrella Corporation, created in the 60's by Ozwell E. Spencer, was famous for producing cosmetics and consumer products. However, that was what the public saw.

Behind this, underneath the public eye in basements and underground labs, it was famous for its viral weaponry. Funded by American Armies, it created viruses that were lethal. Viruses such as T-Virus and G-Virus. These turned Human beings into mindless monsters, with only one thing on their mind, to kill other human beings.

Umbrella also created a number Bio-Organic-Weapons, or more commonly known as B.O.Ws. These included monsters that had more strength and could easily kill a human being.

All this was under wraps until that fateful day in July 1998. From that day forward, nothing would ever be the same again.

**Authors Note**

**Basically, this is going to be an Eight Part Saga. I'm aiming to have about 30 chapters in each Part and they will follow different areas of the Resident Evil Series. This first one is centred on S.T.A.R.S and what happened in the team before that fateful incident at Spencer Mansion.**


	2. Chapter One – New Beginnings

**Disclaimer – I do not own Resident Evil. All the characters, locations and storylines belong to Capcom, except the characters I create myself.**

**Authors Note – Not all of this may be right as to what happens in the game, but this is a fan-fic and stuff that I decide to change is for the reason that it will work better with the story. I will however try my best to be as accurate as possible.**

**Here is a sort of key.**

_This is when a character I'm talking is thinking rather than talking. _

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S

Chapter One – New Beginnings.

The Special Tactics and Rescue Service or The S.T.A.R.S. unit was founded in 1996 in order to combat the increasing rate of city terrorism and other crimes. The team was formed as part of Mayor Michael Warren's "A Bright 21st Century for Raccoon" campaign funded by the Umbrella Corporation. The team consisted of members who specialized in various fields. It was comprised mainly of twelve members with two teams: Alpha Team and Bravo Team.

The alarm clock was blaring as a figure turned over in hid bed and raised his hand. He lowered it with force as the alarm suddenly stooped. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the display of the clock.

_7:30, better get up. I'm supposed to be at work at eight._

The man slowly pulled off his plain dark blue covers and got out of the bed. He rubbed his eyes before exiting the room and heading towards his kitchen. His apartment wasn't big, but it did him fine

It was on the tenth floor of flats, placed at the front of the building. His front door opened to an open spaced kitchen, dining and living area. There was a small hall next to the living room which led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. The wallpaper was mostly a boring white coloured and it had light wooden flooring. Being a busy man, he didn't bother to decorate.

Once in the kitchen, he heard his phone ring loudly. He walked over to the kitchen counter where the phone was and picked it up.

"Hello" His voice still sleepy.

"Chris man, you always wake up at the last minute, what is with you and being late?" The other man's voice sounded chirpy, which bugged Chris.

"How can you sound happy in the morning Speyer?" He asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Because when you have a pregnant girl-friend who feels like chocolate cake at three in the morning you have to be." He replied, almost laughing.

Chris began to laugh before he spoke. "How is Sue anyway?"

"She's great, just not getting used to all the bathroom calls she has to make." He replied, laughing.

"Good, look, I gotta get ready otherwise, I definitely will be late." Chris replied, wanting to get some breakfast before he was too late.

"Fine, try and cut me off, see how I like it. Just make sure you're here on time, we have that new recruit today and you don't want Wesker going mad at you in front of them." He said, trying to sound like he was genuinely hurt.

"I will, now get off the line or I'll never get there." He said. The phone just went dead.

"Fine, don't say bye." He said, putting down the phone and heading to the cupboard.

"Great, nothing to eat. Why is it whenever Claire isn't here, I don't have anything to eat?" He asked himself. He then just went to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

Soon enough, it was he was dressed in his uniform. It consisted of grey combats, black army boots and a white short-sleeved shirt. On his right arm, he had the logo of his team, while on his left breast, it said his name Christopher Redfield and below, S.T.A.R.S Alpha.

He looked at himself in the mirror and put some gel on his short hair, spiking it up. He looked at his name.

_God, why did they have to use Christopher…_

He then looked at his watch.

_7:48 better get going._

He picked up his keys from the side and walked out his apartment, locking the door behind him. He then proceeded to run down the stairs at a slow pace. He was never one for taking lifts. As he arrived at the bottom floor, he took another look at his watch.

_7:52, damn, I'm getting slower._

He then proceeded out the main doors and to the parking lot. He walked to his car. It was a small black sports car. He loved it because it filled that need for speed he had got ever since he joined the Air-Force. He clicked a button on his keys and the sound came that signalled the car had unlocked.

He quickly jumped in and shut the door, belting up. He started the car and put the stereo on to hear Hitchin' a Ride by Green Day. He then started the car a reversed out of the spot. He quickly sped out of the parking lot and sped down a road, minding traffic as he went.

"Where the hell is Redfield, is he late again?" Joseph Frost spoke up from his desk in the S.T.A.R.S Office.

"Of course he's late Frost; he's always at least five minutes late. Don't matter though cause Wesker is always ten minutes late, everyone knows that." Richard Aiken said laughing.

"He'll be even later today; he's collecting that new recruit from his house." Joseph replied back.

"Why do we all have to be here anyway? I was supposed to have the next two days off, I booked them ages ago." Kenneth Sullivan said as both he and Barry Burton walked into the office with a coffee in hand.

"I know what you mean; I promised the wife I would take the kids out today." Barry replied, a slight hint of anger in his voice. Both of them sat at their desk.

The S.T.A.R.S Office was on the forth floor of a renovated building that once took form of a museum. It was a large rectangle room with some rooms breaking off at the top of the room. These two offices belonged to Wesker (right office) and Marini (left office). To the right of the room a medical room and some toilets.

It looked like any typical Police office. Although they had a light blue paint on the walls, you couldn't see it through the amount of paperwork stuck to the walls. Desks were lined up in three rows. In the top two rows closest to the offices, there were 4 desks. 2 were placed next to each other and then there was a gap in the middle followed by another two placed next to each other. In the last row, there were just two single desks, one either side the gap in the middle. The left desks that were in front of Marini's office belonged to Bravo team, while the right, in front of Wesker's office belonged to Alpha team.

Most of the desks were cluttered with paperwork, a computer and personal items that belonged to ach member except for two. One that was placed at the front of the room and one in the middle.

The top four belonged to, from left to right; Richard Aiken, Forest Speyer, Chris Redfield and the remaining desk was empty for the new recruit.

The middle four belonged to, from left to right: an empty desk (as they were still trying to recruit a new member to replace Joseph being placed in Alpha), Kenneth Sullivan, Barry Burton and Joseph Frost.

The back two desks belong to, from left to right: Edward Dewey and Brad Vickers.

"So when's the party starting?" Chris asked as he walked into the room.

He looked around to see all the members in the office. Most of them were sitting down while Forest, Richard and Edward were all around Joseph's desk. The group turned to look at him.

"Good job Wesker's not here yet." Brad spoke up from his back desk.

"Indeed it is, but Wesker is always later than me." Chris replied laughing and making his way over to Joseph's desk.

"That may be so Redfield, but one day, Wesker will be here before you and you'll feel the wrath of him" Marini said, walking in and going towards his office.

He was right, Wesker was best known in that building for having a shirt temper and a hard discipline routine. You did anything to upset him and he would have you in the training room running and doing circuits while carrying weights. Chris was lucky enough to have done this twice, both times nearly fainting through exhaustion.

The room was quiet until Marini walked into his office. Then the noise soon started up again, with the group at Joseph's table being the loudest. They were laughing and joking about a trip they spent at the bar the other night where Brad had apparently got so drunk, he started dancing with a woman only to vomit al over her and collapse on the floor. They certainly had fun getting him home. He woke up the next morning with permanent marker on his face which he couldn't get off for at least a week.

"Right, that's enough you guys, knock it off." Barry shouted, his headache growing worse.

"What's up with Big Fox this morning? Momma Fox not giving him any love?" Richard said, teasing in his voice.

"Go get a life Aiken." Barry replied, rubbing his head.

The whole group except Chris preceded in a large and girly sound 'ooooooo' at Barry's comment which he just ignored and sipped his coffee.

"He's right, knock it off and sit down" A voice came in the room.

Everyone quickly sat down in their desks as soon as they realised the voce belonged to Wesker. He walked through the middle of the desk to the front of the office. He knocked Marini's door and Marini exited. He took a place next to Wesker.

"Right, down to business. As you all know, we have a new recruit today. Treat her in a pleasant way." A few wolf whistles and howls came from Joseph and Richard. "If there is any trouble, you'll be doing circuits for two days straight. Am I clear?" This soon stopped the jokers. "Let me introduce you to Jill Valentine."


	3. Chapter Two – Introductions

**Disclaimer – I do not own Resident Evil. All the characters, locations and storylines belong to Capcom, except the characters I create myself.**

**Authors Note – Not all of this may be right as to what happens in the game, but this is a fan-fic and stuff that I decide to change is for the reason that it will work better with the story. I will however try my best to be as accurate as possible.**

**Here is a sort of key.**

_This is when a character I'm talking is thinking rather than talking. _

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S

Chapter Two – Introductions

Jill entered the office as Wesker said her name. She was about 5'5 with short auburn hair and grey eyes. She had a slim build, but she curves too. She had on a pair of black trousers with a female version of the shirt Chris was wearing and a tatty beret on her head with the S.T.A.R.S logo at the front. It was slightly tilted to the left.

Everyone turned to look at her and she smiled nervously at them.

"Well, aren't you going to greet her?" Wesker spoke, slight annoyance in his voice.

They each walked over to her greeting her. First to do so was Marini.

"I'm Enrico Marini. Welcome to the team Valentine, I'm sure you'll settle in nicely." He spoke, shaking her hand.

"Indeed, it's taken Wesker to long to give us some eye candy. Richard Aiken at your service." Richard spoke as he also shook her hand.

"Leave the poor girl alone, she's here to do her job, probably better than you." Barry spoke as he pushed Richard out the way and shook her hand. "Welcome to the team. I'm Barry Burton."

"Anyway, I doubt she'd be interested in you. Joseph Frost, lady-killer." He said as he shook her hand, looking her up and down.

"Yeah, you sure kill something and it sure ain't the ladies Frost. Edward Dewey." He shook her hand.

"Kenneth J Sullivan. Just let me know if these guys give you hassle and me and Barry will get them for you." Kenneth spoke, giving a small laugh, looking at Barry.

"Damn right!" Barry shouted, laughing.

"Brad Vickers, I'm the pilot." He said nervously shaking her hand.

"Also the biggest chicken ever." Joseph said, laughing loudly along with a few others.

"I'd chat you up too, but unfortunately for you, I'm a taken guy. Forest Speyer." He spoke politely and shook her hand.

"Well, last but not least is me Chris Redfield." He said, shaking her hand.

Jill just smiled and nodded like she had done to the others.

"Right, today, we're gonna show Jill a typical day. First off is training and circuits, followed by gun practice, paper work, lunch, paperwork and guess what, more paperwork. Since you guys are so lazy, it's been building up. I hope you don't show us up in front of a lady." Wesker spoke, with annoyance in his voice. "But first, someone show her to her desk.

Hands shot up, mainly those belonging to Joseph, Richard and Edward. Wesker looked around.

"Since Chris is your partner, I think Chris should have the honours." Wesker spoke before giving a small smirk to those with raised arms.

"No problem sir." Chris said.

"Right, now you lot go and sort yourself out, I expect you down in the gym hall in fifteen minutes. Don't make me wait" Wesker spoke, leaving the room followed by Marini.

"Right, your desk is right next to mine up the top here. Follow me." Chris said, walking off and Jill following.

"Oi Oi Redfield, get in there." Joseph shouted.

"Ignore him, he gets so little action that he finds all the little things a turn on." Chris said laughing.

"Bite me Redfield." Joseph said laughing even more.

"Anyway, here we are. You should have enough space and that." Chris said, watching as she sat down and started to empty her bag.

"Thanks." She spoke, softly, concentrating on placing her stuff.

Chris headed off to Barry. Joseph and Richard were soon by Jill's desk.

"So, what did you do before you joined this snooze hall?" Joseph asked, sitting in Chris's chair.

"I was in the Delta for about a year." She replied, still concentrating on her desk.

"Boy, I heard that's rough, is it?" Richard said, sitting on Chris's desk.

"Enough" She said.

"Come on guys, give her some space." Barry spoke up, walking to the desk. "Don't you have to get ready?"

"Fine." Joseph said in an upset voice as he and Richard exited the office.

Ten minutes later and everyone was down in the gym hall. The room looked like a large basketball court except the middle was filled with circuit training equipment. All the members were dressed in S.T.A.R.S jogging bottoms and tank tops.

"Right, listen up; I want ten laps round the hall. If you're too slow, you'll be doing twenty with weights. Got it? GO!" Wesker shouted as the whole group began to run. Leading were Chris and Forest with Brad trailing and the rest each in the middle.

"I definitely prefer seeing you sweating than all those guys" Joseph said to Jill, running next to her.

"And I prefer not seeing your trousers falling down so you can flash me." Jill said. Joseph suddenly stopped to check his trousers, but they were still up.

"GET THOSE WEIGHTS FROST; YOU JUST EARNED YOURSELF TWENTY LAPS!" Wesker shouted angrily.

"Damn!" He said running over to the weights and placing them on.

"Good one Jill" Barry said, running behind her.

Soon they were nearing the final two laps. The people were still in the same, but now Joseph was trailing due to the weights.

"What's up Frost, can't handle a little weight?" Forest spoke as he passed him for a third time.

"Ha fucking ha!" Joseph replied back, shifting the weights slightly. "Ha, women are weaker, look at you trailing Jilly. What's wrong, those womanly curves getting in your way?"

She heard the comment and started to speed up, catching up with Chris and Forest.

"Can't have that now" Forest said as he and Chris also sped up.

Jill continued speeding up almost overtaking them.

"SPEYER, REDFIELD AND VALENTINE, THIS IS NOT A RACE. GET YOURSELF SOME WEIGHTS AND DO TWENTY LAPS!" Wesker shouted, his voice scaring Brad, who jumped than fell. "YOU TOO VICKERS!"

They all went to collect their weights.

"Let's make this interesting. I bet you 10 I can kick both your asses!" Forest said, confidence filling his voice.

"I'm in." Jill said out of breath.

"Go on then, I need some beer money" Chris said, getting looks from both Jill and Forest.

"I bet Jill will win." Brad said, nervously standing next to them.

"Yeah, whatever Vickers, only cause you won't win yourself." Forest said, running off. They all joined him.

To begin with Forest and Chris were both leading with Jill trailing a slightly and Brad at least two laps behind the three.

"HA! Won't win going slow Valentine." Forest shouted.

This went on until about the seventeenth lap when Jill suddenly started to speed up and over-take the two men. The others, who had now finished were watching. Some were cheering for Jill while most were telling the men not to let a woman beat them. She ended up completing them first followed by Chris and finally Speyer.

"Cough it up then." Jill said, breathlessly smiling, happy to beat two guys.

"I can't believe it." Speyer said, getting his wallet and pulling out the money.

"Mine's upstairs." Chris said. "How did you do that?"

"Work with the Delta and you get given a lot worse than that." Jill said happily taking Forest's money.

"HIT THE SHOWERS PEOPLE, I WANT YOU READY IN TEN SO WE CAN BEGIN THE GUN PRACTICE. LET'S NOT HAVE YOU BEATEN BY A WOMAN AGAIN." Shouted Wesker.


	4. Chapter Three Close Confinements

**Disclaimer – I do not own Resident Evil. All the characters, locations and storylines belong to Capcom, except the characters I create myself.**

**Authors Note – Not all of this may be right as to what happens in the game, but this is a fan-fic and stuff that I decide to change is for the reason that it will work better with the story. I will however try my best to be as accurate as possible.**

**Here is a sort of key.**

_This is when a character I'm talking is thinking rather than talking. _

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S

Chapter Three – Close Confinements

Jill walked into the locker room slowly. It was quite small and had lockers on one wall, while showers were on the other, which had tatty little curtains, which barely gave any cover. In the middle were benches. She heard the noise from all the men and she looked around. Some had tops off (Chris, Forest and Richard), some still had the running clothes (Barry, Kenneth and Edward) and Brad was already dressed. This was all except for Joseph, who was absolutely starkers. Any other woman in her position would love this room, but she wasn't just any other woman. Immediately, she covered her eyes and let out a little opps. He just turned towards her and laughed.

"Hey Jilly, I'm sure you've seen a naked man before right?" He said, laughing.

"She didn't want to see your little friend though and when I say little, I mean little." Forest said, laughing along with Chris.

"Where is my locker room?" She asked, hands still over her eyes.

"Unfortunately, you're with us." Barry said, feeling sorry for the lone woman standing there.

"Oh yes, now we can watch you in the shower!" Richard said, excited at the thought.

"Yeah right, just because you don't get any action outside this place. They all think you're a creep." Chris said, also feeling sorry for Jill. Yeah, he enjoyed a good laugh and an attractive girl, but he also cared. Having to look after your sister did that.

"Well, maybe someone should keep watch while she has a shower to make sure creeps like him don't anywhere in here?" Joseph said, hoping it could be him.

"Look guys, just leave the poor girl alone." Kenneth said, walking up and putting his arm round her. "I'll talk to Wesker for ya." He whispered in her ear before leaving.

"I'm sure your used to it sweetie, Delta and the like." Forest said, pulling his shirt over him.

"Well, Delta may have had little women in it, but we had separate changing areas." She said, peeking a little, Chris catching her attention.

Wesker walked in with Kenneth.

"Having problems Valentine?" He said, not showing any real emotion.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could have a separate place to change and shower." She asked, cautiously. She didn't want to make him shout again.

"Fine. Upstairs is the RPD's women's lockers. Go speak to the receptionist by them, he's called John Sanders. Tell him I told you to find yourself a locker." He said, so calm it was scary.

"Ok, thank you sir." She said back, exiting the room.

"Right, she'll be back here any minute, so I suggest you all make yourself decent, which goes for you Frost. Put some god damn clothes on before you scare any more innocent women." He said, exiting the room.

"What does he mean, she'll be back?" Brad asked.

"There is no women's locker room here. Too many blokes, we RULE!" Joseph said, putting some pants on.

Just than, Jill entered the room looking rather angry. There was no John Sanders, no RPD women's locker rooms and now where for her to dress without the gaze of the opposite sex.

"If he wasn't my boss, I would kill him happily." She spoke, going to the locker which said her name. She took out a towel, a sponge and some shower gel. She then slammed the locker door and found the most secluded shower in the top corner and pulled the shower curtain tightly.

"WAHEY, FREE PORNO SHOW GUYS!" Joseph said, walking towards her shower, only to be stopped by Chris.

"Leave her alone now Frost or I'll make sure every time you have a wank, you have an audience to enjoy the show." Chris said, anger rising slightly.

"Ok, ok Redfield, your temper wins." He said disappointed and going to put his clothes on.

Soon, the locker room was quiet except for the sounds of a few showers. Brad, Barry, Richard and Kenneth had left, hoping to get a quick coffee while Joseph, Edward, Forest and Jill were showering. Chris was sat on a bench near Jill's shower, fiddling with his lighter. He had quickly showered and dressed and waited there to make sure Jill could have her shower in peace. There was a way he was being protective over her like he would his sister, but there was also a different feeling in it, something that if he felt that towards his sister, he would be incestuous.

She slowly poked her head out to see the room empty except for steam and Chris sat on a bench a few steps away, his back facing her. She then opened the curtain and exited with her belongings in hand and walked to her locker.

"Good, you're out. I'll get off then." Chris said getting up.

"What, you were waiting?" She asked, confused.

"No, just making sure no one interrupted you."

"Oh."

"So, I'm gonna go" He said, walking away with a cigarette in his hand. He was hoping he could smoke it before gun oractice.

"That's bad for you."

"What is?"

"That, in your hand."

"Oh well…"

"Well, well. Valentine. It's not fair that you've seen me naked and yet, I've yet to see you. How about we make it fair. You've seen me, now give us a quick flash." Joseph said, walking out his shower, his towel barely covering him.

"In your dreams Frost." She spat back, turning to her locker.

"Oh, hard Valentine." He looked over to Chris and than back at Jill. "I bet Redfield got a good look." He said, laughing slightly, sounding a little jealous. Joseph knew Chris got all the girls.

Chris went to speak when Jill interrupted.

"Yeah he did and he enjoyed every minute of it, right Redfield?" She said, seductively.

"Yup." He said, quickly turning and exiting.

"Lucky bastard you." Joseph shouted. He turned to Jill. "Can't I get a little peek?"

She simply sighed and turned away from him and grabbing her clothes before walking back to the same shower and hopping in, closing the curtain.

**A/N Liked it? I hope so. Anyway, it's a little bit shorter, so…**

**Thanks to ****Indigo Siren**** and ****Dark Dimentia**** for the reviews, hope you enjoy this too.**


	5. Chapter Four – Lunchtime Fun

**Disclaimer – I do not own Resident Evil. All the characters, locations and storylines belong to Capcom, except the characters I create myself.**

**Authors Note – Not all of this may be right as to what happens in the game, but this is a fan-fic and stuff that I decide to change is for the reason that it will work better with the story. I will however try my best to be as accurate as possible.**

**Here is a sort of key.**

_This is when a character I'm talking is thinking rather than talking. _

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S

Chapter Four – Lunchtime Fun

Because of the time people had finally finished changing and the fact that certain members (namely Joseph) were moaning for food, Wesker decided that it would be best if they all got lunch and then have gun practice. Wesker said he'd be in the Office and the others had an hour to go out. So before Jill knew it, she was in Joseph's car with Richard and Edward. She was in front with Joseph and the other two were in back.

"So Jill, you taken?" Richard asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"No, don't have time" She replied, a little bitterly.

"Shame, a good looking girl like you could get any guy they wanted." Joseph said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"When you look like me, guys aren't into long term." She said sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll get you a date." Edward said excitingly.

They soon pulled up along with Barry's and Chris cars. Brad and Kenneth were with Barry, while Forest was with Chris. They all piled into a small British like pub. It was large with a bar at the back and there were a lot of four seater tables and two seater tables. People immediately looked at the rather large, loud group before turning back to their meals. The waitress came over.

"Hi, table for…" She said, looking over the group trying to count.

"Nine please." Barry said, politely

"Ok, I'll get someone to arrange the tables. Charlie, move tables ten and eleven to table twelve." She walked off as the man who was about sixteen started moving the tables. Chris followed and began to help him.

"Always the gentleman, hey Chris." Forest said, laughing and proceeding to also help.

"He can't help himself if a good looking boy needs help." Said Barry, laughing as the young boy pulled an embarrassed face before walking away.

"Barry, did you have to scare him away, I was hoping to score." Chris said laughing.

They all began to sit down at the table big enough for twelve. At one side were Barry, Jill, Kenneth, Joseph and Brad. On the other were Forest, Chris, Richard and Edward. Soon enough, the table was filled with chatter from most the guys. They were talking about having some sort of night out. Jill looked around at the other customers and noticed that they were giving her funny looks, especially the girls. Then she realised. She was the only girl with eight very attractive guys.

"So Jill, you gonna come out with us?" Joseph said, trying to push Kenneth out of his way,

"Um, I'll see." Jill said, breaking from her little daze.

"Come, we can celebrate you being new." Said Richard, his voice pleading.

"Ok."

The table erupted with cheers from the usual three. Jill looked across at Chris who seemed to be in a deep conversation with Barry and Forest.

"You know, the first few months are the worst, they never sleep at all." Barry said, laughing as he spoke.

"Well, I'll manage, back at College, I'd have times where I didn't sleep for at least a week." Forest said, acting like he could handle everything.

"Act like you know it all, but you'll soon see." Barry said laughing.

Jill's phone then began to ring, but it was on vibrate so no one seemed to notice. She carefully pulled it out her pocket and answered quietly.

"Hello" She answered.

"Hello sweetie." A man's voice came from the other end.

"Hey Dick, how come your calling?" She asked, turning around on her seat slightly, so she was facing away from the group.

"Well, I got a call because I've been very good and I wanted to see how my favourite little girl is doing on her first day." He replied, happily showing off the fact he's been good.

"I'm fine, A lot of men though." She replied, smiling.

What Jill didn't notice was that most of the conversations around the table had ended and they were listening in.

"They better not be hassling you, your so beautiful they might try something on." He replied, a sound of warning in his voice.

"You know me, if they try to put their hands on me, I'll kick seven kinds of shit out of them." She said, proud of the fact she could stick up for herself.

"I know indeed, I remember that guy, what was his name?" He said, going off thinking.

"James." She said, smiling at the thought.

"Yeah, that's it. You found out he cheated on you and when I found out, I went round to sort him out and you were there almost killing him." Dick said, laughing.

"Indeed. I don't think anyone messed with me after that," Jill said, also laughing.

"Well, this cop is nagging me to get off, so I'll ring again soon." Dick said, not wanting to hang up.

"I'll come and visit as soon as I get chance." Jill said, sadness in her voice.

"You better. Love you."

"Love you too." She hung up and turned around to be met by questioning faces.

"Thought you didn't have a boyfriend?" Joseph said, smiling slightly.

"Oh that, that was my Dad." She said, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Why'd you call him Dick?" Forest asked.

"Dunno, just do." Jill said, wanting to change the subject.

"Ready to order?" The waitress came back, giving a flirty smile to all the guys on the table.

Thank god she had interrupted.

**A/N Well, I hoped you liked this one. By the way, a warning, if I mention stuff that probably wasn't around in 1998, I don't care cause I haven't got time to research what was and wasn't around. It's only fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter Five – Baby Shot Me Down

**Disclaimer – I do not own Resident Evil. All the characters, locations and storylines belong to Capcom, except the characters I create myself.**

**Authors Note – Not all of this may be right as to what happens in the game, but this is a fan-fic and stuff that I decide to change is for the reason that it will work better with the story. I will however try my best to be as accurate as possible.**

**Here is a sort of key.**

_This is when a character I'm talking is thinking rather than talking. _

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S

Chapter Five – Baby Shot Me Down

From ordering to the end, their dinner was pretty boring. The most chatter was of Forest's expectant baby, Jill's past and what the others did before S.T.A.R.S. They got back just in time as Wesker told them to go to the Weapons Locker and get their standard S.T.A.R.S Handgun. Then they proceeded down to the shooting range.

It was a small room which had a half wall through the middle. Behind this wall were shot up targets dotted around. It had a desk at the far back which had some coffee cups and lots of papers on.

Barry, Kenneth, Forest and Chris were huddled in a group, as were Joseph, Edward and Richard. Brad stood near Barry, listening, but not joining in the conversation. Enrico and Wesker stood talking to Jill.

"Ever had experience with a gun Valentine?" Wesker asked.

"Well, not much, I'm more of a lock-pick/bomb disposal expert" Jill said, nervously.

"Ok, well you need at least basic gun control for this job. Redfield, Speyer, get over here" Wesker motioned them over as he moved over to the desk.

"Right guys, Jill here needs some gun practice. You guys are the best ones for the job" Enrico said. "Who wants to teach her?"

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Redfield can do it, my aims off today" Forest said, giving Chris a nudge in the arm.

"What's that for?" Chris asked as Forest walked back to Barry.

"Just felt like it" He said with a wink.

"Right than Redfield, show her the basics" Enrico said, walking over to Wesker. They then went into deep conversation over some papers.

"Ok, let's see, how shall we do this…" Chris said, trailing off into thought. He could hear Forest and Barry laughing in the background.

"Show me your stance" Chris suddenly spoke.

"Ok"

She moved to the target area. She stood with her legs slightly apart and both hands the gun, facing forward towards a target.

"Right, you have to change your stance. Watch me"

Jill moved as Chris stood in her place. He stood with his legs apart and both hands on the gun facing forward and his eye looking over the top of the gun as though he was aiming.

"Firstly, your legs to be more apart and secondly, you need to keep you eye here so you can see where the bullet might go" He said, than moving so Jill could take the spot again.

She did as he said and stood like he had just shown her. Her legs were still not far enough apart.

"Come here" Chris said as he walked behind her and crouched down, moving her legs. He jumped when he heard Joseph, Forest, Richard and Edward give a small cheer.

"Let's get physical" Joseph said, in a sing song voice.

"If you carry on the stupid behaviour, you'll be hitting the gym again, than you can get as 'physical' as you want" Enrico said before turning back to Wesker.

"Ignore them, they all suffer some form of stupidity disorder" Chris said, letting out a small laugh.

"I can tell" Jill said, laughing also.

Chris moved away and looked her over once, checking her stance.

"That's better" He said, nodding. "Right, now do you know how to use a gun?"

"Yup" Jill replied.

"Ok, shoot that target over there, the one against the back wall" Chris said, pointing it out to her.

She shook her hands than stretched them out again, shooting her gun. It went to the right of the targets head. She turned to face him and sighed.

"Don't worry, it takes practice, you can't just suddenly shoot perfect" Chris said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"It's just so frustrating" She said, her head hanging.

"You'll get better with time. Try again" Chris said, enjoying his teacher role.

She nodded and turned back to the targets. She shot and hit the target in its arm.

"See, just takes practice" Chris said happily.

"I bet it was just a fluke" Jill said sadly.

"Well, try again"

She tried another five times. She missed the first two, but got the third in its leg, the forth in its stomach and the fifth in the crotch. She turned and smiled.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not him" Chris said, laughing about her last shot.

"At least I know if I get raped, I can shoot a guy where it hurts" Jill replied, laughing.

"Well, well" Wesker said. "Looks like you've had a very productive day. Considering you all look quite bored, I think it's time you had some fun doing your paperwork" Wesker said as everyone moaned.

"Alright, let's put your guns away and get upstairs without the fuss. If anyone didn't know better, they'd think you were still in school" Enrico said, leading the group into the Weapons Locker, making sure everything came back.

Once they were in the office and seated, Wesker stood up as though he was making a speech. Everyone quietened and listened.

"As you all know, since Joseph has been promoted to Alpha Team, we've been looking for; a, a replacement and b, a medic. Well, we've found our person. She'll be arriving for duty next week"

"YES! ANOTHER LADY!" Joseph shouted loudly.

"She's not for eye candy Frost, she actually has a job to do, so if there is any trouble, you'll be on probation, am I clear"

He nodded. Wesker than proceeded into his office and shut the door.

"Well, get to work" Enrico said, going into his office.

**A/N So there we go, another chapter. I wonder who the new recruit is. Again, thanks to all the readers, hope you enjoy.**


	7. Chapter Six – Night Out

**Disclaimer – I do not own Resident Evil. All the characters, locations and storylines belong to Capcom, except the characters I create myself.**

**Authors Note – Not all of this may be right as to what happens in the game, but this is a fan-fic and stuff that I decide to change is for the reason that it will work better with the story. I will however try my best to be as accurate as possible.**

**Here is a sort of key.**

_This is when a character I'm talking is thinking rather than talking. _

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S

Chapter Six – Night Out

So paperwork had soon flown by (Well, not really, but hey, we can pretend…) It had been two hours since everyone had gone their separate ways except for Wesker and Enrico. They were arranging everything for the new recruit next week and wanted it all to be perfect.

Forest was getting ready for a night at the pub followed by a trip to a bar of some kind. That was what usually happened. The guys all headed to the pub first and enjoyed a quick smoke and a few drinks, than Barry and Kenneth would usually disappear back home for family life. God, he would be doing that soon enough. Anyway, after that, the rest usually headed to a bar and went on the pull. Of course, Forest behaved because he was a very happily taken guy.

However, he knew tonight would probably be different as Jill would be there.

"You gonna be gone long?" A female voice broke him from the day dream.

He smiled at hearing his girlfriend's voice. He exited the bathroom into their bedroom to see her lying there; her large round belly showing slightly as the pyjama top couldn't cover it all. She was eight months pregnant and to him, more beautiful than ever. She didn't think of it the same way. He lay down next to her and put his hand on her stomach.

"Nope. I'll be heading back with Barry. I'll probably be here about eleven. Don't want to miss a thing" He said, rubbing her stomach smiling.

"I wish it could be over already, this thing isn't as light as a feather you know" She replied, laughing slightly.

"I know Sue, just think, we'll be parents soon"

"Still kinda scary if you ask me"

"Well" Forest said, seeing the time and getting up. "I promised I would give Chris and Brad a lift. See you soon sweetie" He said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Bye. And don't come back smelling of fags and booze" She said sternly.

"I'll try; you know what Chris is like"

"Unfortunately, I do" She said laughing as he exited there house.

Jill entered slowly with Barry. After getting all the offers of lifts from the guys, she decided to choose Barry as she knew he wouldn't pull anything on her. In fact, most the ride, he was telling her about his eldest, Polly. Apparently, she was talking to her Mom, Kathy about all the boys she liked and Barry was scared she was growing up to fast. It made her think of Dick when she was younger.

As soon as the door shut, she could smell a mixture of smoke and alcohol. Of course, that was typical for a pub. She looked around and saw mostly middle-aged men drinking happily with friends. She also spotted a couple of very young men, looked barely adult that were giving her the eye. In your dreams.

"There they are" Barry pointed to the location over Jill's shoulder.

She looked over to see them all around a long rectangle square in the corned. Behind the table was like a large couch attached to the wall. Here sat Kenneth, Chris, Brad, Joseph and Richard. In front was five normal chairs. Here sat Forest, two spare than Edward. Kenneth, Chris and Forest were in deep conversation while Brad listened in. Than, Joseph, Richard and Edward were in some conversation and laughing loudly... Joseph looked up.

"BARRY! NOW THE DRINKING CAN REALLY START!" He shouted loudly, obviously slightly pissed already.

"Ha ha moron, I'm driving tonight, so shut up. Who's catching a lift back with me?" Barry asked, sitting next to Forest and Jill sitting between Barry and Edward. He was checking who could and couldn't get too drunk. Forest and Kenneth raised their hands. "Ok, who's driving for the rest of you nutters?" He asked. Brad raised his hand.

"Yep, we're going in Brad's love van" Richard said, laughing. He was obviously drunk too.

"More like Chicken van" Edward said, nearly falling out his chair laughing. The whole table except Brad and Jill laughed; Jill just slightly moved her chair away from Edward.

"Right than, who's buying this round?" Joseph asked.

"I'll get it in." Forest said, getting up. "What do you want Jill?"

"Vodka and Cranberry will do me fine thank you" She replied.

Off he went up to the bar.

"So Jill, gonna pull tonight, I mean there's about four very single, very attractive guys at this table" Richard said, coming up closer to her.

"Thanks, but no thanks" She said, ignoring his advances.

"Give the girl a break Dewey. Anyone would think you've never even met a girl before" Barry said, before turning to Chris.

"Ah, shut up Mr Married, can't have any fun" Joseph said back, laughing. "So come on Jill, how's about me and you?"

"How about asking me that question when you're not slurring your words?" Jill said before getting up and taking what was Forest's seat.

"Forest won't mind" Chris said, smiling.

"Well, if he does, it's tough" She said. "So, what you guys busy yapping about?"

"SHAGGING YOU!" Joseph said loudly, before whistling at a young women walking past. She looked at him in disgust as she made her way to the toilet.

"You're sick Frost" Kenneth said, laughing and turning back to the conversation.

"Kids" Barry said.

"You mean yours Barry?" Chris asked.

"No, them"

"Oh, I get ya" Chris said laughing. "Anyway, kids is the topic"

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought you and Forest would be talking about that considering your young" Jill said.

"Well, Forest is gonna be a Dad next month. He wants some advice from me and Barry" Kenneth said, looking over at the others, who were trying to chat some girls up.

"Aw. That's lovely" Jill said. Although, since she never even knew her mother, she didn't exactly feel like the maternal type of woman.

"Yeah, lucky bugger can't wait" Chris said, leaning back slightly, pulling out a cigarette.

"What? The ladies man wants to settle down now?" Barry asked, slightly surprised.

"What?!" Chris said laughing. "Barry, you know me. You know I love kids and you certainty know I'm not a ladies man. Ladies are just drawn to me. It's natural" Chris said, laughing.

"YEAH YEAH CHRIS, IT'S CALLED A PLAYER!" Edward said, not taking his attention off the young brunette he was talking to.

"YEAH AND IT'S CALLED HERPES WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" Chris shouted and laughed when the girl just slapped Edward and stormed off.

"FUCK YOU REDFIELD!" He said, looking slightly miserable.

"What about you Jill, you gonna settle down anytime soon?" Barry asked.

"I dunno, got to meet the right guy first" She said.

"Anyone in particular?" Kenneth said.

"Nope, just me" She replied, putting on a brave face. Truly, she did feel lonely in that little flat of hers. She wanted someone there to comfort her on the bad nights and someone there on her good nights. "Anyway. Enough about me, has Chris got anyone in particular?" She said, interested.

"Ha, his sister won't let anyone get near him, right Chris?" Barry said, laughing about the younger Redfield.

"Indeed, but now, she is away at College so I can have as many girls as I want over" He said, laughing.

"Yeah right, you're probably scared to bring any back" Kenneth said laughing.

"Hey, maybe you and Jill should hook up?" Barry said.

Both looked at him, than at each other. They blushed a little before turning back to Barry, each glaring at him.

"What, you'd go nice together, plus think of the kids. Gorgeous" Barry said smiling.

"He's right"

Before they could say anything, Forest had returned.

"DRINKS!" He shouted, handing them out before realizing that his seat was now occupied by Jill. "HEY!"

"Sorry, it's their fault. They were coming on to me like a dog on heat" She said, innocently with a sweet smile on her face.

"It don't matter" He said, taking Jill's seat.

"DRINKING COMPETITIONS! DRINKI UP!" Shouted Joseph.

Jesus, the morning would be one hell of a hangover…

**A/N So, what did you think? I want to give the other S.T.A.R.S Members some depth and an actual life other than being their for two seconds, than dying.**

**Again, thanks ****Indigo Siren**** for your reviews, glad you like it.**


	8. Chapter Seven – Secrets

**Disclaimer – I do not own Resident Evil. All the characters, locations and storylines belong to Capcom, except the characters I create myself.**

**Authors Note – Not all of this may be right as to what happens in the game, but this is a fan-fic and stuff that I decide to change is for the reason that it will work better with the story. I will however try my best to be as accurate as possible.**

**Here is a sort of key.**

_This is when a character I'm talking is thinking rather than talking. _

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S

Chapter Seven – Secrets

The sun poured in through the thin curtains of the bedroom. The window was open with a breeze blowing in, making the light, white curtains dance around. Two bodies lay in bed covered only by white sheets. Both of them peacefully asleep and relaxed, lying in one another's arms. The smaller body began to stir.

Jill awoke to the feel on a mans chest underneath her head. She slowly opened her eyes before shutting them again. It was bright and she had a rather bad headache, the side effect of her drinking last night. Maybe she had got lucky and brought home a nice man? Maybe he would make her breakfast? She again opened her eyes slowly and let them adjust to the light before lifting her self slightly to see the sleeping man. When she did, she was in shock.

Chris Redfield was lying there. He looked very rough and to her, quite sexy. His normally spiked hair which was styled to perfection was ruffled about, giving him the just woke up look. He had a bit of rough stubble around his lips and chin. He had just a simple look on his face. No emotion, no sign of dreams. Just blank.

Jill lay down again, pondering how she had got here. This was her house. What had made her bring him back here of all places? She tried to think hard, but all she got was blankness and a stronger headache. She thought for a few more seconds before she felt stirring beneath her. She was than pushed off his chest as he jumped up and hopped out the bed, nothing on. Upon realising this, he rushed to gather up any sheets spare to cover him.

"What?" He asked, clearly hung over and confused.

"I'm just as blank as you are" She replied, unsure of what he would do.

He stood there silent for a few minutes, his face showing deep concentration. She knew he must be trying to figure out what had happened the night before that would bring them here.

"What do we do?" He asked her, hoping she would have some answer.

"About what?"

"This. We work together, we're partners. Things just got complicated for us" He said, panic in his voice.

"It won't, we just need to act like it never happened"

"How?"

"Just pretend. Shit" She said, looking at the clock.

"What?" He asked, looking in her direction.

"We're late. It's nine, we had to be in at half eight, Wesker is gonna flip his lid" She replied, jumping from the bed and looking for some clothes.

"Shit, where are my clothes?" He said, looking around the floor, not seeing them anywhere.

"Try the living room" She replied, chucking on some rough clothes.

And that was all that was said. As soon as Chris had chucked on his clothes, he left. Jill was still brushing her teeth so she didn't have chance to even say wait.

Jill walked into the busy office. It had everyone in again. Apparently, there was an important meeting in about ten minutes. She had managed to get there at half nine. Not bad considering the rush. She looked around. Joseph, Forest, Richard and Brad were around Brad's desk, talking about some girl Brad had pulled. Barry, Enrico and Kenneth were just chatting casually about kids and Chris was sitting at his desk, rubbing his head. She moved to her desk.

"Morning" She said casually to Chris.

"Hey" He replied, not looking up.

Before anymore could be said, Wesker had walked in. He looked angrily at Jill before focusing his attention on everyone.

"Let's make this quick since Redfield and Valentine has wasted enough time already. There have been some problems with our new recruits transfer. So we expect her to arrive in a month. The end. Get to work" He said quickly, than going to his office.

The crowd around Brad's table dispersed and ended up around Chris's desk.

"Rough night?" Joseph said, laughing.

"Enough" Chris replied, lifting his head slightly.

"Last time I saw you was in the cab. You were so drunk you were falling asleep. Than I got off at my house and you left to make sure Jill got back ok" Richard said, looking over at Jill.

"Yeah, I got Jill home, than headed back to mine. Just hung over" Chris replied, trying not to give any hints as to this morning's events.

"Why did we get a cab home, I though Brad was driving" Jill asked, curiously.

"Brad pulled the fittest bird ever last night and so, he ended up getting wasted and going back to hers, only to puke on her while in the moment" Jospeh said laughing, while Brad just gave out a small moan.

The room laughed. Suddenly, Chris's phone rang. Before he could even move, Joseph answered.

"Hello, Chris's desk. I'm sorry, he's a bit busy at the moment having a drunken shag. Can I take a message?" He said, laughing slightly.

"Hey Jospeh, its Claire, put him on you sick bastard" A female voice said down the phone.

"Oh, someone doesn't sound happy. Chris its Claire" Joseph said, handing Chris the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Chris, you ok, you sound awful?" The voice asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, just a bit of a hangover"

"Anyway, I'm coming over for a week at the weekend"

"So I have to get the room ready for you and all your stuff now do I?"

"Yes and no buts"

Jill watched from the corner of her eye, wondering who this Claire was. Was it a girlfriend, a wife? She hoped not considering last night.

"Look sis, I don't need you hassling me all the time" Chris said, laughing.

Oh that's good, it's a sister. But, could that be even worse?

"No Claire, I haven't got a girlfriend. Work keeps me way too busy" He said, laughing again.

Joseph grabbed the phone off him and mumbled some stuff Jill couldn't hear. She heard shouting from the phone before Jospeh handed the phone back to Chris.

"Claire, no, Claire, I'm not. No Claire, there is no one to meet. Honest Claire. Look, you can meet them and see there is nothing going on. Claire…" Chris said to the shouting, excited voice on the other end.

The conversation carried on for another ten minutes as Chris explained what had been happening since she had last been there and making sure she was behaving herself and more important, checking on her current boyfriend, to which she wouldn't speak about.

Jill looked around at the men around him and felt a bit sick from the dizzy feelings she had. Today was going to be a fun one…

**A/N Sorry the update has been so late, been super busy, plus on holiday in Spain…**

**Enjoy…**


	9. Chapter Eight – Taken

**Disclaimer – I do not own Resident Evil. All the characters, locations and storylines belong to Capcom, except the characters I create myself.**

**Authors Note – Not all of this may be right as to what happens in the game, but this is a fan-fic and stuff that I decide to change is for the reason that it will work better with the story. I will however try my best to be as accurate as possible.**

**Here is a sort of key.**

_This is when a character I'm talking is thinking rather than talking. _

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S

Chapter Eight – Taken

Saturday had come and gone. It was now 10pm. Work had been boring all that week. They had spent most of the week doing routine paperwork and just hanging about. No serious cases, no drug dealing, no murder cases, no major hostage situation. Nothing. Jill was beginning to wonder why she just joined this force until she heard the phone ring. It was Kenneth.

"Jill, we have a situation" He spoke without even saying hello.

"Well, hello to you too" She replied, sarcastic and a little hurt at how he spoke.

"No times for jokes, we have a major situation. We need you here ASAP" He said then hung up.

"Well, thanks for the polite conversation. Bye" She said, putting her phone down. It was just her luck that the exciting stuff would happen on her night off.

At the station, everyone in the STARS Office was preparing to head out. Wesker stood by the door, watching his men pack up. Barry was in charge of gathering and handing out the weapons to each of his comrades. Chris was by his desk putting on his armour vest, his standard handgun sitting on his desk. Forest was beside him, muttering about some girl he had met at a bar. Joseph was helping Richard put his vest on. Brad was making sure all the Comms equipment worked before handing them around. Enrico watched over Brad, making sure he checked everything right. Edward was mumbling something while he put on his armour vest and Kenneth stood by Wesker, all ready and waiting.

Jill slowly walked into the room. Heads turned and a few people mumbled a hello before they all turned back to what they were doing. It was always this tense when they were all sent out as a group.

"Glad you made it Valentine, suit up" Wesker said, not even twitching.

"What's going on?" She asked, hoping she would have the question answered.

"There is a hostage situation at a local bar. J's Bar" Kenneth said.

"Right" Jill replied, going to her desk. She found her equipment placed on there. She quickly glanced around at everyone. It was so tense in the room, she could feel it. Finally, her eyes stopped on Chris. He looked up and gave her a quick nod before looking back down at his feet. This night wasn't going to be pretty.

The ride wasn't any better. They were all in a black van. Kenneth was up front driving with Wesker in the passenger side and Enrico between them. In the back, bench like seats ran up both sides. One was shorter than the other. This was for the door space.

On the long side were Brad, Barry, Edward, Jill and Forest. The other side sat Chris, Joseph and Richard. There was silence except for Joseph humming and Forest muttering to Chris.

"This girl wouldn't keep off me last night after you left. I kept telling her I wasn't interested, but she wouldn't have any of it. Mad bitch" He said, laughing slightly.

"Sounds it" Chris said, not making any obvious emotion.

"Hey, how's Claire dude?" Edward asked.

"She's ok, moaning about the mess of my apartment, but what are ya gonna do?" He said, laughing.

"Tomorrow still on?" Barry asked. See, it was tradition for the all to get together every month and hang out at one person's house. This time, it was Barry's turn, but everyone just couldn't wait. Barry's usually turned out to be the best due to the family atmosphere it had. Plus, he was the best cook when it came to a good barbecue.

"Sure, it's no problem if Claire comes, right?" Chris asked.

"Sure, Kathy loves seeing her as do I?" Barry said happily. He thought of Claire and Chris as family. Hell, he though of everyone in the team as family.

"Cut the chit chat, we're here" Wesker said, making the whole van go silent.

Jill started to feel a little nervous. This was the first really serious case she had been on. She looked around at all the guys and they were either really relaxed or good at acting. However, Brad remained just as nervous as her, if not more.

"It'll be ok" Forest whispered in Jill's ear.

The van slowly came to a stop and the front passengers exited. No sooner than had they exited, Kenneth pulled the door back where the rest were. One by one, they piled out and stood in a group by the van. Jill took the time to analyse the situation. There were a lot of Police cars around and a lot of Policemen hanging around the bar, circling it, and making sure no one could get in or out.

"Right, what we have here is a serious hostage situation. Two men are holding around twenty to fifty customers hostage. Apparently, they wanted to rob the place, but the manager resisted. He is presumed dead. Anyway, when they went to leave, the Police had surrounded them, meaning they now don't want to exit the building" Wesker said all this in a calm manner considering the situation.

Jill again, looked around at the comrades. They all looked intensively at Wesker.

"Right, here's the plan, they need someone to get inside. And when I say someone, they want a woman to go in"

All eyes focused on Jill. She looked a bit shocked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because these men in there seem to think a woman won't cause them any harm. Now, the Police refused to let any of their staff go in as this is a very dangerous situation. This is why we were called in. We are the elite"

They all focused their attention back on Wesker, waiting to see how this was going to be planned.

"What I need is this; Jill will head into the building when told. Alphas, I want you to stand to the right of the building, Bravos, I want you to the left. I need you to watch her back like a hawk. No move, I need to speak to Jill"

Everyone moved away to the side and formed little groups. Kenneth, Barry and Forest in one. Chris, Brad, Edward, Richard and Joseph in the other. Enrico and Wesker stood in front of Jill.

"Right, when you get in there, we need you to persuade these men to give the hostages up. Do not perform any action the will worsen the situation. Our main objective is the safety of those civilians. Understood?" Wesker said, relaxed.

"Yup" Jill.

Right, Enrico, give the word that my men are ready" Wesker said, watching Enrico dash off to the Police officers around the area.

**A/N Sorry about the long wait, I was ill with a sick bug and now a bad cold (I know, in summer…) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**noopy1986**** – He probably does, horny kid.**

**Claire East**** – Oh well, that is your opinion of my story. A lot of things I watch/play/read, you see a lot of very shallow people. At the end of the day, I make them like that because in my opinion, they like to unwind. They joke around. It doesn't mean they would take it too far.**

**Anyway, read and enjoy and review, if you want…**


	10. Chapter Nine Involved

**Disclaimer – I do not own Resident Evil. All the characters, locations and storylines belong to Capcom, except the characters I create myself.**

**Authors Note – Not all of this may be right as to what happens in the game, but this is a fan-fic and stuff that I decide to change is for the reason that it will work better with the story. I will however try my best to be as accurate as possible.**

**Here is a sort of key.**

_This is when a character I'm talking is thinking rather than talking. _

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S

Chapter Nine – Involved

Enrico made his way towards a group of officers gathered round a van. Jill watched as he walked away. She was interrupted by Brad.

"Uh, Jill" He said quietly.

"Yes Brad?" She replied calmly, trying not to let her nerves come through.

"I'm gonna fit a wire on you. That way we can make sure you're ok" while you're in there" He said, pulling out a small microphone with a long wire.

"Ok"

"I'm gonna need you to take off your top and vest so I can fit it. You don't want it so they can see" He said nervously, unsure of her reaction.

"Ok then" She said and began taking off her bullet proof vest.

Brad didn't say much as he started to gather everything out of his bag he needed to make sure the wire would stay in place and out of sight. Suddenly, Joseph spoke up.

"Hey Chickenheart, how did you get Jilly start stripping? I'm sure the last thing she wants to do is strip for you" He said, laughing along with Richard.

It was then when Jill looked at Brad and felt sorry for him. She saw him give a small sigh and look down. This guy had no confidence at all. She knew what it felt like. When she was a teen, she had been an outcast. One of those really skinny kids. She never developed her 'womanly' features until her late teens and that was the main reason people picked on her.

"I'd rather strip for him than a sexist pig like you" Jill replied, glaring at him.

Joseph opened his mouth a few times to reply, but nothing came out his mouth. Jill smiled slightly and looked at Brad. He was still looking down at his feet, but she noticed a small smile forming on his lips.

"That told you, huh?" Barry said, laughing with Kenneth at the now slightly reddened face of Joseph.

Jill was now topless with just her bra on and Brad was arranging the wire and microphone on her chest. His hands were cold, which made Jill shiver slightly and that made Brad jump back. She just simply nodded her head at him and he carried on. Jill looked around and felt eyes on her. She sighed and shook her head. Men were all the same. She didn't know why they were looking though because she certainly knew she wasn't perfect.

"Done" Brad spoke softly, pulling away from Jill.

"Ok" Jill replied as she began to put her top and vest back on. Enrico made his way to her.

"Right, we're ready for you now, you ok?" He spoke, noticing the look on her face.

"Yeah, just… you know" She said, starring her vest on.

"Ok" He said and walked away towards Wesker. He whispered something to him.

"Right" Wesker spoke, professionally. "In positions"

The Bravo team made their way to the left of the large entrance and the Alpha team made their way to the right. Once there, Wesker made a signal towards Enrico, who made the same signal back. Wesker then turned to Jill.

"Right, I want you in and out as quick as possible" He said, patting Jill on her shoulder.

"Right" She said and made her way towards the large, brown windowed doors. She looked at them and noticed that a lot of furniture had been placed against them to stop entry. The furniture also made it difficult to see inside the building. However, she heard movement from behind them and the door opened suddenly. She felt arms quickly grab her and pull her in. She heard the door slam behind her and movement.

She looked around at her surroundings. She saw just your typical bank layout. There were queue lines which were in front of counters. To her left were a few desks with chairs in front of them and to her right were a few sofas where people could wait. She noticed that that area was filled with about forty people. Some were in uniform and others were just in casual clothes. All of them looked scared and tired.

She then moved her eyes to the doors and soon three men putting furniture back in front of those doors. She put her hand to her back where her gun was and was about to grab it when one of them spoke.

"You, hands up" A large man spoke, pointing at Jill. She couldn't see his face as he was wearing on of those hats which cover everything except the eyes and mouth.

She slowly put her hands up so they were near her head. The large man eyed her up and down and she glared at him.

"Who you with? I ain't seen your uniform before" He asked.

"I'm with R.P.D.s Special Tactics and Rescue Service, or S.T.A.R.S." She said, not moving her body.

"Right, got any weapons?" He asked, still eyeing her cautiously.

For that answer, she wasn't sure what to say. Should she lie and hope they wouldn't do a body check or should she give up her gun. If she did, she would almost be defenceless except for a small knife strapped to her ankle and she doubt that would do much damage.

"Well?" The man spoke again, impatient.

"Yes, but I won't give it up. I'm here to get the people out and that's it" She replied, again keeping as still as possible.

"Drop your weapon and then we'll negotiate" The man said, motioning for her do to as he told.

She moved her arms down and pulled the gun from behind her back. Her top lifted slightly as she did so, revealing some wire. The large man looked at her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted before proceeding towards her.

The Alpha team watched carefully as their newest team mate walked towards the doors. They were silent as they watched Jill stand for a few moments before she was quickly pulled in. Both teams had their members flinch or make to move but they were stopped by their Captains. All the members of the Alpha team turned their attention to Brad who had a small radio.

Chris looked at it intently, listening for any sort of sound other than some bangs. Then, a deep male voice spoke quietly.

"You, hands up"

Chris glared slightly at the radio at the way this man spoke to Jill. But, he then remembered that most criminals behaved this way and shrugged it off. He then heard the same voice speak again.

"Who you with? I ain't seen your uniform before"

He laughed a little inside. Was his job really that hard to notice? His ears tuned in again when he heard her feminine voice.

"I'm with R.P.D.s Special Tactics and Rescue Service, or S.T.A.R.S

He felt slightly relived at knowing she was ok and that no damage was caused when they dragged her in. After all, she was his partner and he had to worry for her.

"Right, got any weapons?"

He heard the male voice speak again. Everyone looked at Wesker, who made a small remark.

"Don't Jill" He said, quietly, hoping she would hear.

Chris turned from Wesker back to the radio. There was quite a few moments of silence before he heard the man speak again.

"Well?"

Before he could think, Jill's voice started up again.

"Yes, but I won't give it up. I'm here to get the people out and that's it"

He heard Wesker groan and all their faces tensed up at what she had said. Soon enough, the male voice could be heard again.

"Drop your weapon and then we'll negotiate"

Then all that could be heard was the sound of movement from Jill obviously reaching for her weapon. Then, all of a sudden, the man shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

They then all tensed up and listened even more to the radio, hoping this wouldn't turn into a disaster.

"WHY YOU WEARING A WIRE?"

The man shouted again. The rest after that was hard to understand due to there were two other voices shouting amongst each other. Movement could also be heard and some small screams from other people. Then all of a sudden, there was a gun shot and all that could be heard was a crackling sound, letting the team no there was no longer a signal coming from the microphone.

**A/N Well, a nice little cliff hanger there, hope you like it.**

**Again, sorry it took so long, been quite busy with some personal stuff.**

**noopy1986**** – Aww, I'm better now though. Sorry you were ill too, I hope you like the new chapter.**

**leonmustdie**** – Glad you liked it and thanks, I'm better now.**


	11. Chapter Ten – What The?

**Disclaimer – I do not own Resident Evil. All the characters, locations and storylines belong to Capcom, except the characters I create myself.**

**Authors Note – Not all of this may be right as to what happens in the game, but this is a fan-fic and stuff that I decide to change is for the reason that it will work better with the story. I will however try my best to be as accurate as possible.**

**Here is a sort of key.**

_This is when a character I'm talking is thinking rather than talking. _

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S

Chapter Ten – What The?

It was silent for the seconds that passed after that shot rung out. Most of the team looked at Wesker to see if he would show any hint, any sign of emotion. Nothing. He was just blank, nothing being revealed from his face. They even tried to look past the black tinted glasses he was wearing to see if there was anything that could be seen, but they couldn't even see through these.

Suddenly, Wesker looked up from the radio towards Enrico. They were all looking at Wesker for the next order. He simply signalled with his hand for Enrico and the group to move towards him. They moved over quickly to hear what he had to say. He pulled Enrico away from the group and began to whisper to him.

"I want Speyer. Him, Frost Redfield and Aiken will go in and try to salvage the situation the best they can. I want you to inform the RPD that there may be casualties coming. Then, I want you back here in case we need to enter in" Wesker whispered, hoping the team had not heard him. Enrico just nodded and hurried off to a member of the RPD.

"How's it going Rico?" A tall man with longish brown hair asked the approaching Enrico.

"Ryman, tell your Captain to expect the worst, There has been a situation and one of own members may have been taken down. There may be a list of casualties" Enrico spoke calmly as he saw the mans face turn from joking to serious.

"Shit man, what the fuck happened?" He replied.

"We don't know until we get in there" Enrico said and quickly walked off to inform someone else of the situation.

"Sir, what's going on?" Brad asked, looking at the expressionless Wesker who was standing there with hi arms crossed coolly.

"Redfield, Frost, Speyer, Aiken, here now" He spoke sternly. The four quickly moved in front of him.

"Sir?" Chris said, looking at him worried.

"I want you in there. I want you to disarm those men and try and get as many survivors out as possible. If I hear a shot, I'll be in with the rest of the team. Let's show these idiots how it should be done. Understood?" They all nodded at Wesker. "Good, go"

They all began moving towards the door in the way they had been trained. Chris was the first to enter, gun pointed forward. Then followed Forest, followed by Joseph and Richard. They all looked around and expected to see blood and bodies everywhere, but were completely shocked when they aw Jill tied to a chair in front of a group of hostages. They were about to move towards her when they were ambushed by the three men.

"What the?" Joseph asked, looking around at the three men.

The smallest man was wearing a white vest and grey combats. His arms were covered in tattoos and his head was shaved. He gave off the impression he had recently been in prison. This man immediately ran and kicked Forest to the ground. Forest quickly shook it off and flipped off his back onto his feet, kicking him over in the process.

Meanwhile, Joseph and Richard were approached by the large man that had hassled Jill. He had a small black mohawk and large muscles. As Richard went to kick him, he grabbed his foot and twisted him so he rolled in mid air and fell on the floor. Joseph managed to hit him with his gun over the back of his head and he fell on his knees. Joseph then kicked him in the back so he fell forward. It wasn't long before both Richard and the man were back up.

Last but not least, Chris was fighting off the man who seemed to be the leader of the small group as while they were fighting, he was barking orders at the other two. He was around medium build and had dark hair and dark eyes. He kicked the gun out of Chris's hand and spun kick him in the face, sending Chris back. Chris got up slowly, recovering form the kick when he was hit in the back of his neck. The man went to kick him, but Chris just dodged and managed to get a hit on him, sending him falling back.

This went on for about five minutes before any real progress was made. Richard and Joseph had managed to take down the large man and had now separated, Joseph helping Chris and Richard untying Jill from her seat. Once Jill was free, she rubbed her wrists slightly before picking up Chris's gun from the floor and shooting it in the air.

Outside, the gunshot was heard and Wesker and his men rushed in, pushing through the doors and ran in, guns pointed around the room. The hostages gasped at the amount of firepower in the room while the two remaining men realized that this was useless and they had better give up now. They raised their arms in the air and Wesker signalled for Edward and Barry to cuff them up. Wesker looked at the four men who al had a few cuts and bruises on their face.

"Had fun ladies?" He said, a small smile on his lips. _They are perfect for the experiment._ He thought.

**A/N Ok, so this is a lot shorter than my other updates, but I've been struggling with writers Block, plus I'm now busy applying for Uni. Hope you liked it. I'm not sure about the action scene as that was the first one I have written so let me know what you think. **

**Indigo Siren – Thanks very much, I'm glad you liked it. I'm trying to give the other characters that weren't really featured in the game a bit of personality so you can feel a bit more emotion when they get eaten… lol. **

**leonmustdie - Glad you are liking it and watch out, I'll hold you to that Ice Cream. **

**J.L. Zielesch – I'm glad you are enjoying it. I love some of your stories, especially Cold But Hot and Old Beats of Racoon City. Both fantastic. I can't wait until you write more. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter Eleven – Chilling Out

**Disclaimer – I do not own Resident Evil. All the characters, locations and storylines belong to Capcom, except the characters I create myself.**

**Authors Note – Not all of this may be right as to what happens in the game, but this is a fan-fic and stuff that I decide to change is for the reason that it will work better with the story. I will however try my best to be as accurate as possible.**

**Here is a sort of key.**

_This is when a character I'm talking is thinking rather than talking. _

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S

Chapter Eleven – Chilling Out

"Well there, glad to see you came!" Barry shouted loudly to Enrico, his Wife Leanne and their Son Parker. They all smiled widely at the rather large man as he led them into the garden. It was a nice sunny, but breezy day, making sure that people wouldn't get too hot.

As they entered the garden, almost everyone from the squad was there. Barry' Wife, Kathy and his two Daughters, Polly and Moira were chatting to Forest's girlfriend Sue, Kenneth's Wife Simone and his Daughter Samantha and Chris's Sister Claire. Richard, Joseph, Edward, Kenneth, Chris and Brad were all crowded around Forest. They seemed to be talking about Forest's un-born child. Kenneth' Sons, James and Luke were running around. Everyone greeted Enrico and he joined the men while his Wife joined the women and Son joined the other two boys. Barry made his way to the barbeque.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Enrico asked

"Nothing much, we're just trying to make Forest here scared" Joseph said, laughing. Enrico gave him a glare before talking.

"What is there to be scared about? Sure it's hard, but all the good times always make up for it" He said, smiling at a lightly nervous looking Forest. Forest just nodded.

"So, where is our newest recruit?" Barry said, walking over towards the gang. He was met with a mixture of mumbles or shrugs. "So no one knows?" Just as he spoke, he heard the loud shrill of his doorbell. He hurried off to the door.

"Do you think that's her?" Joseph said, smiling.

"Good God man, do you only care about getting in her pants?" Kenneth said, patting him on the back. Laughter erupted, but it was soon silenced when they heard Barry's voice.

"So, follow me into the garden and I'll introduce you to my girls" He spoke with a jolly tone.

"Ok" Jill replied softly, following them into the garden. She wished she had put something slightly more feminine after taking a look at the women in the garden. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans with a plain red t-shirt and a pair of trainers. Everyone other woman seemed to be in a dress, except one. She wore a leather jacket with a pair of light jeans and a simple black top with some biker boots. She assumed that was Claire Redfield.

"Honey, this is Jill. Jill, this is my beautiful Wife Kathy" He said, wrapping a strong arm around her. Kathy stuck her hand out and Jill shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you Kathy" Jill said softly.

"The feelings mutual. These two little rascals are our girls, Polly and Moira" Kathy said, pointing to two girls on the floor. They just looked up and waved and began chatting again.

"Hi, I'm Simone. I'm Kenneth's Wife" Simone said, getting up and shaking Jill's hand. "This is my Daughter Samantha and those two boys there are my Sons, Luke and James" Again, the children either nodded or paid no notice. Simone sat back down along with Kathy.

"Hi, I'm Sue" Sue spoke, standing up in an awkward way due to the expanding bump on her stomach. She took Jill's hand and shook it lightly. "I'm Forest's girlfriend"

"He talks a lot about you" Jill said smiling. She kind of wished she would be in a relationship, but she soon shook it off. That was for weak women. No, she couldn't be in a relationship. It messed with minds, left people broken. She only had to look at her Dad for that evidence. Sue sat back down slowly and Leanne stood up, pushing her hand towards Jill.

"Hello, I'm Leanne, I'm Enrico's Wife and that little Blondie over there is our Son Parker" She said, shaking Jill's hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Jill replied as Leanne sat down and Claire made her way over, slightly intimidating.

"Hey, so you must be Jill. I've already heard a lot about you" She said, shaking Jill's hand. Jill blushed slightly before speaking,

"Yeah, I've heard plenty about you. Chris's Sister, right?" Claire nodded and smiled. She could imagine that all the guys in the Squad had told Jill about her constant calling. "Nice to meet you Claire"

"Likewise Jilly" Claire said sitting down again.

"Well, I'll go and check the food, why don't you made yourself comfortable Jill" He said, indicating towards an empty chair next to Claire. She nodded and sat down, slightly nervous. She was used to being in all male company, not a housewife chat.

"So, what made you choose Raccoon Jill?" Kathy asked as they all looked towards her.

"Well my Dad, he wanted me to get a good job and he told me about this one" he replied.

"So, where you from?" Simone asked, picking up a soda.

"From the UK, I'm from a small City by London. Newbury"

"That must be nice. So tell me Claire, what has he been telling you about her?" Kathy said, laughing slightly.

"Chris, well he said she was talented, smart, and beautiful. Opps, did I let that one out?" All the ladies laughed as Jill blushed.

"I think we have a little lovebird situation" Leanne said, as they laughed.

"Well, they might even get married one day" Sue spoke through laughter.

"Oh enough girls, you're making our newest friend feel quite uncomfortable" Kathy said as they all began to calm down. "But seriously Jill, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh, no. I'm single. Not really interested in anything like that" She said quietly.

"Well, each to their own. Claire, how's your boyfriend?" Simone asked, the group now turning their attention towards Claire while Jill secretly wished she was with the men.

"Blake, he's good. Chris hates him" Claire said, as they carried on into the details.

"Blake? He's a joke. I hate him and I swear to God if he even hurts Claire, I'll hunt him down and slaughter him" Chris said, slightly angry at the topic even being raised.

"Ok man, chill. Good job Wesker isn't here" Joseph said laughing.

"All you do is laugh man, what's your problem?" Richard said nudging him.

"Hey, I'm just a very happy person ok?" Joseph replied, smiling widely.

"So, who's gonna hook up with Jill first?" Edward said, giving a sly smile. All men turned to him with a questioning look. "Look, there is five of us single and I say we make a bet"

"You guys are sick, you know that" Enrico said, walking towards hi Wife.

"What kinda bet?" Joseph asked, rubbing his hands together,

"Whoever gets Jill to go out on a date with them first wins a month of no paperwork" He replied, looking at the people in front of him.

"I'm in" Joseph said, raising his hand.

"I'll take that bet" Richard said, smiling widely

"Come on Chicken Heart, you know you want too" Joseph said, elbowing him.

"I'll pass" Brad said nervously walking toward Barry.

"Chris?" Edward asked. Everyone looked in his direction.

"Nah, I'm not into those bets" He replied.

"Fine, your loss. Right, just us three then. The rules, there are none, Play as dirty as you want"

"Enrico's right, you guys are sick" Kenneth said as he, Forest and Chris walked off towards the ladies.

"You alright Ladies?" Kenneth said, standing next to Simone.

"Yeah, I've just been telling Jill all the things Chris has been telling me" Claire smiled evilly at her older Brother. Chris laughed lightly, glaring at her.

"Oh yeah and what ahs he been saying?" Asked Barry, walking towards them, a hint of playfulness in his voice. Chris now glared at Barry

"Just how wonderfully intelligent and beautiful she is" Claire said as the group all broke out in small laughs and smiles.

"And Blake told me how wonderfully flexible and agile you are" Chris said in a mocking tone as she glared at him before laughing.

"Yeah, I know"

"Gross Claire-Bear"

**A/N Hope you liked it! Thanks for the readers reading and reviewer reading!**

**:D**


	13. Chapter Twelve – Office Fun

**Disclaimer – I do not own Resident Evil. All the characters, locations and storylines belong to Capcom, except the characters I create myself.**

**Authors Note – Not all of this may be right as to what happens in the game, but this is a fan-fic and stuff that I decide to change is for the reason that it will work better with the story. I will however try my best to be as accurate as possible.**

**Here is a sort of key.**

_This is when a character I'm talking is thinking rather than talking. _

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S

Chapter Twelve – Office Fun

"Isn't anyone else bored out there head?" Joseph asked, kicking his feet up on his desk.

It was a day that everyone hated, filling out the usual paperwork that had built up. Everyone was located at their desks and most were just busy getting on with the job in hand.

"Well, we're all doing paperwork, is that a clue?" Forest said, through a scrunched up bit of paper at his head and missing.

"Well, can't we just make it more fun?" Joseph asked again, leaning back his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"Like what?" Barry said, ruffling through papers and letting out a large sigh.

"I dunno, let's play a game"

"You are so childish man" Richard said, moving around on his wheely chair.

"Yeah, I know, so let's play a game"

"What kinda game?" Jill asked, her feminine voice sounding out of place with all the men in the room.

"I know what he want's to play" Richard said, rolling his chair next to Jill and resting his elbow on her desk. He moved his head to her ear and whispered. "Spin the bottle"

"Well, I never played that; no one did where I lived. We all did more extreme things" Jill replied, not even noticing Richard.

"Oh yeah, like what?" He asked, moving his head away.

"We actually went past first base" She laughed lightly at his embarrassed face. "What, I thought you were the guy with all the marks on his bedpost" She raised an eyebrow as she continued to sort through the paperwork on her desk.

"Yeah" He replied and rolled towards Chris.

"Look, whatever we do, can we do it soon, I'm bored" Joseph spoke, agitated.

"Hey, I got a game we can play" Edward said quietly, walking towards Joseph's desk.

"And what's that, game of shit cards again? I always lose against you so I'm not playing again"

"No, don't you remember, we still have our bet going"

"Oh yeah, yeah, well that's one game I will win"

"I doubt it" Barry scoffed, walking past them to get to the bin.

"What you talking about Red?" Edward asked, turning his attention to the large man.

"Have you seen the way she looks at Chris?" He replied, eyebrow slightly raised.

"No way man, he always has them, it's about time someone else got there first" Joseph said, sitting up.

"Look, all I'm saying is that they'll hook up way before any of you dicks get the chance. You wanna know why?" Both shook their head at him. "Because he's decent, he doesn't try and get in her pants, he's normal"

"Yeah, we all know he wants to get in her pants" Edward said under his breath.

"Yeah, he probably does secretly, but he doesn't show it. He doesn't walk around like a desperate fuck wit like you guys do. That's how he gets the ladies my friends"

"You're giving us women advice?" Joseph asked, slightly shocked.

"Well, someone has too" He smiled and walked away.

Both men turned their attention to Jill. She was laughing at Chris, who was now sitting at her desk with her, helping her with her paperwork.

"So, Claire really liked you. Said it was nice to hang out with someone like herself rather than the usual Desperate Housewives" Chris said, smiling.

"Really?" Jill replied. "I mean, don't get me wrong, they're all nice, but I just don't get what is fun about the settling down"

"Well, I do" He replied.

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's nice you know, to have someone to go home to after a hard day. I hate going home to my empty apartment"

"That's weird"

"Why?"

"Well, you're twenty-five, you should be out there trying to open all the local girls legs, not wanting to settle down"

"Well, let's just say I'm not like every other guy in here"

"That's sweet. You don't know how many women are queuing up for you, do you?"

"Well, I can imagine"

"Yeah, I suppose"

"What about you, ever see yourself settling down?"

"If any guy wants me"

"Why wouldn't they?"

Jill looked up from her paperwork and looked him in the eyes. Blue eyes that you could easily get lost in. She found herself staring into them and falling deeper into their trap. She then shook herself from her gaze and turned back down to her paperwork, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. Chris smiled to himself and looked down at her paperwork too. They then began talking about the paperwork.

"I think Barry's right, you know" Edward said, sighing loudly.

"God damn, why him?" Joseph said, slamming his fist on the table. Everyone in the office turned to look at him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

**A/N Ok, sorry if this is a bit short and I'm sorry it is taking so long for updates to come about, again, I've been very busy lately.**

**Carmel BigFace**** – Thanks for all your comments and the such. I'm glad you really like it that much. XD**

**J.L. Zielesch**** – Again, thanks for your comments and I am really loving your new story. :D**

**Well, thanks to all the other readers too. I hope you like this one.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen – New Arrivals and Bets

**Disclaimer – I do not own Resident Evil. All the characters, locations and storylines belong to Capcom, except the characters I create myself.**

**Authors Note – Not all of this may be right as to what happens in the game, but this is a fan-fic and stuff that I decide to change is for the reason that it will work better with the story. I will however try my best to be as accurate as possible.**

**Here is a sort of key.**

_This is when a character I'm talking is thinking rather than talking. _

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S

Chapter Thirteen – New Arrivals and Bets

"Ok, so we've decided to have a new bet then?" Joseph said, looking at the group around him. Both Richard and Edward were there from the bet before, but now Barry, Enrico, Kenneth and Forest were there joining in the bet. They were in the stair-well, away from the eyes of their other team-mates.

"Yup, thirty bucks says she hooks up with Redfield" Richard said, smiling happily.

"How about fifty?" Enrico said, looking at the confused looks on his comrades faces. "What, I can't join the fun because I'm your boss?" He said, raisin an eyebrow.

"We all know they'll be in each others pants, but the real question is how soon?" Forest said looking around at the group.

"He's right, I say the end of tomorrow" Joseph said excitedly.

"What? No wonder you always lose bets" Edward said, smirking at him.

"Well, I say a week" Barry said and Richard and Forest looked at him, knowing he was experienced and decided to make the same as Barry.

"I say a month" Kenneth said as he and Enrico decided the same.

"I say three days" Edward said, being the last one to bet.

"And I say today, now get back to work. We have the new recruit coming today" Wesker said, smiling at the group as they hurriedly turned and headed to the office. He was enjoying the power he held over his group.

As they all arived in the office, they looked at the three that weren't there. Brad was sitting as his desk and messing around on his comoputer, tapping away on his keyboard. Jill and Chris were at Jill's desk. Chris was sitiing on the edge of her desk while she sat in her chair. He was putting the charm on as he looked at her with a large smile and a small twinkle in his eyes and she was giglling at a joke he had just told. This was the first time in a while he was feeling this way. The men all shared looks and smiled before Wesker walked in behind the and looked at everyone.

"Right, she'll be here in half an hour, so make sure you and your desks are presentable or it will be twenty laps in the gym when we show her" Wesker said and walked into his office, closing the door behind him.

"I wonder what he does in there all the time" Joseph asked, looking at his door.

"Probably looks at porn and eats KFC" Edward joked as he began taking food wrappers and empty drink cups off his table.

"Very funny idiot, now get on with it" Enrico said, keeping an eye on the group.

"So, everyone up for the fight at lunch?" Richard asked as every agreed through a mumble or a quick yeah.

"Fight?" Jill asked, looking towards Barry.

"Every week, we have a mess around in this little boxing ring we got. There's kinda no rules, just don't do any real damage" Barry said, laughing a little with Jill.

"Who fights?" She asked.

"Mainly just us lot, well, the younger ones do. We matured ones stay out of it. The RPD usually sit and watch just for fun"

"Sounds like fun"

Once everyone had finished the clean, Wesker left the office and returned minutes later with what appeared to be a very young and cute girl. She had a very slim and small frame and short brown hair with a head band. She looked like she should have still been at school.

"Well, this is our new Medic, Rebecca Chambers, say hello" Wesker said, smiling at the young girl and putting a hand on her back, pushing her forward a little.

"Hi" She said, smiling and waving sheepishly. Jill felt a little sorry for her until she saw the way Chris was looking at her, smiling widely. So that was his game, fuck every new woman that came through the door. All the men and Jill headed towards her and began introducing themselves.

"Hi" Barry said, being the first. "I'm Barry and I work with weapons. It's good to finally have another woman on the team, the testosterone can get a bit over-whelming" He said, shaking her small hand and letting out a large laugh. She let out a small one,

"Hi, the name's Joseph and I'm here to rock you world" Joseph said, posing. Richard pushed him out the way,

"Leave alone idiot. Hey, I'm Richard, but really, I prefer Rich" He kissed her hand and she let out another small, infectious giggle.

"Hi, I'm Brad and I mainly work the helicopter" Brad spoke, nervously shaking her hand. She smiled widely, knowing how nervous he was, because she was too.

"Yeah, chicken" Edward said, laughing as he walked up to her. "I'm Edward, but you can call me whatever you want" She again laughed at the male attention she was getting.

"Hey, lay off the poor girl guys, it's bad enough she'll be working with you idiots" Chris said, laughing with Rebecca as he grabbed and shook her hand. "Hey, I'm Chris Redfield, ignore these losers" She giggled and nodded.

"Enrico is the name and bossing those idiots about is my game. Welcome to my team. You'll be with Forest, Edward, Kenneth, Richard and me. Lucky you" He said, laughing.

"The name's Kenneth, I'm also a pilot" He said, shaking her hand and smiling.

"Hey, I'm Forest, I might hang with this brat pack, but I swear, I'm decent" He said, laughing and shaking her hand.

"Hey, it's nice to have another woman on the team" Jill said, smiling as she shook her hand. As much as she wanted to hate this woman for grabbing Chris's attention so easily, she found it hard too as she looked so young and innocent and kind. "I'm Jill"

So, after everyone was introduced, it was time for lunch. Everyone except Wesker made their may to small room downstairs. It was a box shape, with a small boxing ring in the middle. Around it were fold up chairs, all folded up with lots of people sitting around, all RPD males. There were a few whistles and calls when Jill and Rebecca entered the room, Jill shook it off while Rebecca let out a small giggle. The two women sat down on a two empty chairs while Chris took his shirt of, revealing his white t-shirt underneath and climbed into the ring. Barry stood next to him and began talking in a loud voice over the rabble.

"Right, who's gonna take on the champion this week?" He shouted to the crowd. It was quiet, no one moved or spoke. Then Jill suddenly stood up.

"Oh no way, not a woman" Chris said, motioning for her to sit back down.

"What's the matter Chris, you scared of getting beat by a girl?" Jill said, smirking as most the people in the room laughed and mentioned their own comments.

"Yeah Chris!" Rebecca shouted. Jill looked at her with a questioning face.

"What, girl power" She replied as Jill turned back.

"Fine, but don't come crying when I beat you up" He replied as Jill moved towards the ring, taking off her shirt. Again, whistles came, but Jill just ignored them. She passed he shirt to Barry and climbed in, going to the opposite corner of Chris.

"This should be an interesting addition to our bet" Joseph said, smiling at Edward.

"Right, the rules are simple. Do you what you want, but don't cause too much damage. We all gotta make money" Barry said, looking at the two. "Go!" He shouted as Jill and Chris moved towards each other.

Chris was the first to throw a punch, which Jill ducked. As soon as she came up, he threw another, which she side stepped. Being in a few fights in the Delta had taught her a lot about dodging.

Jill returned to her position and threw Chris a punch, catching him in his side as he tried to move. He then positioned his legs to trip her up, but she grabbed his arm and pulled it, causing him to fall on his back. The crowd roared around them and complained, telling Chris to get up, while Rebecca was screaming something about girl power. Chris shook it off quickly and returned to his feet, throwing a punch, which hit Jill's shoulder. She stumbled a little and managed to duck as he threw another punch.

When she returned up, she threw a punch that hit him near his jaw. He fell back slightly and held his jaw for a moment before grinding his teeth and going in for another punch. She dodged it and spun her leg around, tripping him up. Again the room roared. She was then caught off guard as Chris wrapped his legs around her knees and pulled her down, her back lying on his front. She quickly got up, but as soon as she did, Chris spun her and pinned her to the floor.

He then moved over her and placed his legs either side of her hips and smiled a sexy smile at her. It sent chills down her spine, eclectic shocks through her body and butterflies in her stomach. She lost herself for a second before the men roaring bought her back. He was about to get up and declare himself the winner when Jill pushed her self and up and pushed him back, pinning on the floor.

She repeated his previous movements and ended up on top of him, legs either side. She gave him a similar smile and he felt the heat rush over his body. It was typical of a man to become aroused by this position and that was what was happening to him. He felt the pressure of her hips against him and it drove him crazy.

Slowly, she moved her head close to his and whispered in his ears, sending shocks through his body.

"I guess I'm the new champion then"

**A/N Another one in a short space of time, man, you are lucky, lol. Anyway, I hope you like it. I think I read something similar to this in another story, but I love that sort of scenario. It feels like it could have actually happened, if you get what I mean. I would seriously love to see some official flashbacks of what the office days were like for the S.T.A.R.S Memebers. But yeah, ramble off; let me know what you think. :D**

**J.L. Zielesch**** – Cheers for the comment. I'm just seeing how it goes. I personally think you need the mixture of both slow and fast events to get a balance because a story that is all fast can be over-whelming and a slow one boring, so yeah.**

**wulfgarfang**** – I'm glad you think that. Like I've mentioned, I would love to see what actually happened with S.T.A.R.S before they were all eaten.**

**Carmel BigFace**** – Well, Jill might change her mind in the near future. Lol. Glad you liked it anyway.**

**Peace out.**

**XD**


	15. Chapter Fourteen – Midnight Kisses

**Disclaimer – I do not own Resident Evil. All the characters, locations and storylines belong to Capcom, except the characters I create myself.**

**Authors Note – Not all of this may be right as to what happens in the game, but this is a fan-fic and stuff that I decide to change is for the reason that it will work better with the story. I will however try my best to be as accurate as possible.**

**Here is a sort of key.**

_This is when a character I'm talking is thinking rather than talking. _

Resident Evil: S.T.A.R.S

Chapter Fourteen – Midnight Kisses

Jill was sitting in the unisex changing room by herself. She couldn't believe that this place still have separate sex changing rooms, but she was used to it, being one of the few females in the Delta Force. Sighing loudly as she sat on the bench, she leaned back lightly and rested on her hands. She had just beat Chris Redfield in some little tumble game or whatever. She had just beat the once champion. He must have taken it easy on her, but of course, would a man like Chris really hit a woman?

"Hey, you ok?" A small, sweet voice asked. Jill recognized this as the new girl, Rebecca. She looked up and smiled as she saw the tiny frame that belonged to the young girl. Rebecca was smiling widely at her.

"Hey" Jill replied and nodded as she looked at the floor.

"So, is it tough being one of the few women here?" Rebecca asked, still smiling widely.

"It can be, but they only play around" Jill replied, letting out a small laugh. Jill then looked up at Rebecca and looked at her with a questioning look.

"How old are you exactly?" She asked, intrigued.

"Eighteen" Rebecca replied, the smile not even showing a hint of fading.

"Eighteen?!" Jill looked at her in shock. How could she only be eighteen?

"I worked hard and graduated a lot earlier than most people. What can I say? I've got brains" She giggled as she ended.

"You can say that again" Jill replied, giggling with her.

Suddenly, the doors opened again and a group of men came running in. It was both the Alpha and Bravo team, except for Wesker and Enrico. They all began hurrying around and fumbling in their lockers, a few removing their clothes. Rebecca looked around and blushed slightly at seeming some of the men remove their shirts. Jill just rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? Found a pretty woman you all gotta impress?" She asked, scoffing.

"If Wesker is that woman, than yes. He just flipped his lid at the fact we were pissing about near his office" Joseph said, his shirt over his head, muffling his voice. Jill laughed loudly as she watched him struggle.

"So what you gotta do?" Rebecca asked, nervously in the presence of all these half naked men.

"Laps! God damn laps again!" Richard shouted angrily as he ripped his trousers off and stood angrily in front of the two women in just his purple boxers. Rebecca blushed again and tried looking in every other direction other than his body. Jill just smirked.

"What, enjoying the view baby?" Richard asked and winked at Jill. She just laughed again. Chris watched out the corner of his eye, his stomach turning ever so slightly.

"Yeah, or course I am!" She shouted while laughing.

"Have a touch, you know you want too" Richard said, getting so close that Jill's nose was almost touching the top of his boxers. She got her hands and pushed him away and stood up.

"Look, if I wanted touch that, I would have to find a microscope" She said while laughing.

"You're just playing hard to get baby!" Richard said and went to getting his joggers on.

The women were sat on a bench as they watched the men running the same route Jill had run on her first day. Brad was once again, behind everyone else with Barry and Kenneth jogging next to each other, having a small chat. Richard, Joseph, Chris, Edward and Forest were all pretty much neck and neck, but Chris was slowly edging forward. Wesker and Enrico were next to the bench, standing and shouting at the runners.

"So, where do you live Rebecca?" Jill asked, trying to get to know her only female colleague better.

"Well, I live about ten minutes away from here. You know Sandurst Road? I live in the apartments there" She replied, still watching the men.

"Cool, I live about five minutes away from you" Jill replied, also watching the men battle it out.

"So, who do you get on well with?" Rebecca asked, hoping to get to know some info on any of the men.

"Well, I get on well with all of them really, but if I had to say, it would probably be Barry and Chris. Barry is the nicest man you will ever meet and Chris is just polite and sweet. Brad doesn't really talk much, Edward is quite reserved and the rest just seem to have a little guy gang thing going on" She replied, smiling at Rebecca.

"Oh" Rebecca replied, her eyes still on the men in front of her.

Jill sighed as she sat down at her desk. Another late night for her as she agreed to do the late shift for that day. The room was dimly lit with just the lamp on her desk alight. She looked through the files that she had to sort out and arrange in a readable order. Why is it that no one is this office could be organised? Hers was already piled and neat, ready to be handed in.

"Aren't you tired?" A deep voice asked her in a whisper, a mouth near her ear, the hot breath sending shivers through her. She jumped and turned to see a familiar face.

"Chris, you scared the hell out of me" She said as she moved forward a bit, trying to keep as far away from his as possible. It seemed that whenever he was near, she would lose all her senses.

"Hey, what's with the distance?" He asked. She just shook her head and pretended like she had to do some work.

"So, what are you here for Chris?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Well, I offered to help you" He said, smiling, walking towards her. "Give me half of those"

Smiling, Jill passed him half and then quickly looked away at her pile, beginning to sort through them. Chris watched her for a few moments before going to his side of the desk and placing the files down, sitting and beginning to sort them himself.

"So, enjoying the city?" Chris asked, not looking up.

"Yeah, I guess" Jill replied, copying Chris.

"Met anyone nice?" Chris asked, secretly hoping she hadn't met any other man.

"Not really, haven't had time with the way we work" She replied, sighing slightly. The room fell silent again as they continued doing the work. Suddenly, Chris stopped and sat back, in thought. Jill watched him out the corner of her eye.

"Wanna play a game?" He asked, turning to her, a mischievous smile on his face. She watched him with a questioning look.

"What kind of game?" She asked, slightly un-nerved.

"A stare out" He replied and Jill let out a small scoff.

"A kid's game? Come on Chris, what are you, six?" She replied and turned back to her work.

"You're only saying that cause you'll loose" Chris replied, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist.

"Fine" Jill replied and turned to face him again.

"No rules. You can do anything you want to make the other blink" Chris said, moving his chair closer to her. She watched as he moved, her heart beating slightly fast at the closeness.

"Go!" He said and the two stared at each other intently, not even moving. Jill felt slightly under pressure sitting underneath his intense stare. He squinted his eyes slightly at her, trying to put her off and she blinked.

"Ha! Told ya!" He said, smiling widely as she scowled slightly at him.

"Fine, let's go again" She said, slightly annoyed.

"Fine. Go" He said and they begun again. This time, before Chris had a chance to react, Jill pressed her lips against his, her hand son his cheeks and eyes still wide open. She watched as he looked at her in shock before closing his eyes and putting his hand on the back of her head. She quickly pulled away, breathing slightly heavy.

"Beat ya that time!" She said smiling and turned back to her work. Chris sat there, still watching her in a trance. Jill turned to him and was about to speak when he placed his lips against her lips hard. Jill didn't react for a few seconds, but soon let the kiss deepen.

**A/N Hey, long time no see right. Well, I've been busy etc and I needed a break from things and now, I'm ready to get back into the game. This update probably isn't very good, but hey, you improve with time right. Anyway, I still have a lot planned for this and I will try and begin to get more done.**

**Hope you like it anyway and thanks for all the reviews while I've been off.**

**XD**


End file.
